


A Hint, A Whisper

by BlueJayCalling



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betaed, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Prompt Fic, Soft Witchers (The Witcher), Trial Of The Grasses (The Witcher), Witcher Senses, Young Witchers (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayCalling/pseuds/BlueJayCalling
Summary: After he went through the Trial of Grasses, Geralt spoke less. There were days following the second round of Trials that he didn’t speak at all. On the quiet days, Eskel longed for their silly banter and their jokes. But it was the quiet nights that made him miss Geralt’s old talkative nature the most.***Written for BIKM Bingo #2. Prompt: BreathBreath, nounrespiration, especially as necessary to lifea slight suggestion, hint, or whisper
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 22





	A Hint, A Whisper

After he went through the Trial of Grasses, Geralt spoke less. There were days following the second round of Trials that he didn’t speak at all. On the quiet days, Eskel longed for their silly banter and their jokes. But it was the quiet nights that made him miss Geralt’s old talkative nature the most. 

Geralt used to be vocal in bed, telling Eskel what he wanted, praising him for being such a good lover, and describing everything he found sexy about Eskel’s body in explicit detail. The last time he did that was the night before the Trials began, when neither of them knew if they would survive the days to come.

Miraculously, they both did, though it was a close call. Geralt recovered early, far earlier than expected, and he overheard a rumor that Eskel might not make it. He demanded to see his “friend” - as if the entire school didn’t know the truth by now - and nearly battered the door down as he roared profanities at the mages on the other side. When they relented and allowed him to sit at Eskel's bedside, he was relieved to find his lover still breathing, and though transformed, still beautiful.

“Eskel,” Geralt said, taking the older boy’s hand into his. “I’m here.”

“I know,” Eskel whispered between labored breaths, his eyes still closed. “I could smell you when you came in.”

Geralt chuckled softly, and right away, Eskel sensed that something had changed. His laugh had lost most of its warmth. “I guess with our enhanced sense of smell, we’ll have to take more baths from now on,” he joked. 

“No need,” Eskel said quietly. “Just do me a favor and don’t talk so loudly. My ears haven’t adjusted yet.”

Eskel later regretted making that request. He’d rather have a headache from hearing Geralt’s voice than the heartache of not hearing it at all. 

When Geralt came back from his second go at the Trials, Eskel quickly acclimated to the white hair, but it was the reticence that he couldn’t take. After a week of barely speaking and of lovemaking that was more like beasts rutting, he finally said something to Geralt.

“If we’re done, just say so.”

The other boy looked confused and hurt, but didn’t say anything back.

“It’s not what I want, but at least you’d be talking to me.”

The young white-haired Witcher sighed. “What do you want me to say?” It was his first full sentence in a few days, and the last for a couple more.

“Anything at all at this point,” Eskel said with a shrug. 

“I… can’t. Doesn’t mean I don’t want...” Geralt gave up trying to finish the thought and groaned, frustrated with himself and his lack of words. He buried his face in his hands, realizing for the first time that he could no longer produce tears.

Eskel pulled Geralt into his arms. “It’s okay. We’ll figure it out.”

And they did. With time, Eskel came to learn what all of Geralt’s grunts and groans and sighs and breaths meant. Even after speech came easier to the White Wolf, Eskel often knew what his lover was going to say before he even said it.

He knew the deep hum that hinted at “I want your cock in my mouth,” the huff that foretold Geralt’s pleas of “just like that, don’t stop” and the gasp of breath that came before “you have the most perfect ass.” 

Maybe it wasn’t the most practical application of his acute hearing, but to Eskel, it was certainly the most fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second pre/during/post-Trial Eskel/Geralt ficlet that I've done and I think it's kinda my jam? Let me know if you like it? I can write more? I just want my readers to be happy <3 
> 
> This fic was written for BIKM Bingo, a fun writing event held monthly by the "There's a BARD Loose in KAER MORHEN" Discord server. It was a ton of fun to do! If you are 18+, come join us pervy Witcher-loving degenerates at: https://discord.gg/8EgF2kS3Tb
> 
> I also highly recommend you come hang out with me and my friends at The Nest of Witchers: https://discord.gg/gSZuBQXhUq


End file.
